


Familiar

by Jc27



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Other, Twilight remembers some stuff, Wild’s Hyrule, this was fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jc27/pseuds/Jc27
Summary: The new Hyrule is strangely familiar





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first LU fanfic. I will take constructive criticism, but don’t be rude. That’s all

_The laser fired at a young man, no older than eighteen, right as it was about to hit him he redirected it back to the mechanical beast with a shield. The cloak worn by the man along with his hair flapped madly through the chaos. The mechanical beast exploded and the man ran forward to search for parts._

_A laugh filled the air The man instantly looked on guard. He looked every which way trying to find the source of it._

_“Where is he Twi?”_

_The voice changed. “Twilight?”_

It wasn’t coming from the man. “Twi?”

“Twilight!”

Twilight jumped when Time placed his hand on his shoulder. Twilight’s breath felt short and his mind was still dazed. Worst of all, he felt like he was missing something important. Something that he would die for, if only he could remember what it was.

“Pup, you alright?” Time seemed worried. A quick look ahead of him proved that the others were too. They were all staring. Twilight looked back to the strange eight legged creature that seemed long dead and nodded his head.

“Ye..yeah! Yeah, I’m..im good just… this feels so familiar.”

Time looked around for a moment. “Are we in your Hyrule?”

It was a valid question considering what Twi just said, but still…”No, I’ve never been here before.”

Legend threw his hands up. “Then where are we!?!”

“There can’t be another hero!” Warriors exclaimed.

“Uhh, I’m thinking there is.” Four said.

Sky looked at the long empty path ahead of them. “We can’t be certain until we find people.”

Time nodded, “Sky’s right. Let’s go.” As they were walking Time gave Twi a look.

_Are you alright?_

_I’m not sure._

_I’m here for you._

_I know._

Time nodded and the group continued their adventure.

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

Despite the many hours the group had been traveling they hadn’t been able to find a village.

Along the way, many more of those broken mechanical beasts could be seen and for some reason Twilight couldn’t shake the cold feeling he got whenever he saw them.

The heroes decided to call it a day and started to set up camp. They somehow set up a fire(magic was totally not used) and Hyrule made the group a soup that was… not great. Or as Legend liked to call it, “One of my greatest regrets in life.”

Tired from the long day they all settled in for the night. Twilight said that he would take first watch. He was so lost in thought that he didn’t see the concerned look Time shot him.

Twi sat at the edge of camp and looked at the world around him. In the distance another ruined mechanical beast could be seen. He decided to keep an eye on it.

There were small blue and white flowers beside him and, without even thinking about it, Twilight picked one up. As he studied it his mind once again fell into a daze and before he knew it, Twilight had gone into another scene.

_The same young man from earlier was sitting on the ground looking at the blue and white flowers. His hood was down and yet his face remained fuzzy, as if Twilight couldn’t quite remember it. He looked at Twilight and somehow he knew that those eyes were sad. “This is a Silent Princess. They...they used to be endangered.”_

_The man gestured to the large group of flowers around them, “She'll Be so happy to see it.”_

_He looked at Twilight in such a bittersweet way, “don’t you think?”_

The scene faded and for some strange reason, Twilight’s chest hurt. The feeling of something missing was greater now. As if telling the hero that, ‘you have lost something of extreme importance.’

If only Twilight could figure out what it was.

The flower felt cold in his hands.

Out of nowhere, Time sat next to him and gestured to the flower. “What’s that pup?”

Twilight handed the flower to his mentor. “It’s a Silent Princess.”

Time studied the flower, “Do these grow in your Hyrule?”

“... no.”

Time moved his gaze from the flower to Twilight. “What’s going on Twilight? You seem… off.”

Twilight shrugged, not answering.

Time was silent for a few moments and Twilight was honestly worried that Time would force him to admit everything that still wasn’t making sense and hurt chest so much that he felt like he was watching a certain woman shatter a mirror all over again.

His mentor, however, simply sighed and said, “You can tell me when you’re ready just know that I’m—that we,“ he gestured to the sleeping group behind him, “are here for you.”

Twilight smiled as Time patted his shoulder and returned to his bedroll.

It didn’t make sense and it honestly terrified him that something that felt so important was slipping from his mind’s grasp, but they, the heroes, his friends, they would be there.

The hero of Twilight took a breath and continued his watch.

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

They set out the next day in search of a village that could help them find the new hero. Twilight walked from the back of the group and once again searched the area. Those mechanical beasts were showing up less and less, which eased Twi’s nerves.

The group walked for a few hours, trees slowly started to show along the plains and they continued walking until in the distance they saw smoke. Smoke and… a village.

The group cheered and immediately started to head in the direction of the town. The village wasn’t too large and looked relatively new.

People walked and talked to each other and a few stands could be seen selling various items. Twilight and the others looked at everything and once again that strange feeling of something returned.

An old man walked towards the heroes. He wore a smile and said, “Hello travelers! Welcome to Hateno!”

They all mumbled greetings and Time spoke, “Do you think you could help us find someone?”

“Why sure!”

“You may know him by the name Link.”

“Link? His house is just down there.” The man pointed slightly away from the village.

“House?” Hyrule whispered.

Wind leaned towards Hyrule, “I don’t get it either.”

“Thank you.” Time told the man.

“No problem, though, he may not be home. He’s always going off someplace with the queen.”

“Queen?” Four asked.

The man nodded, “Yes, our queen Zelda. She was only released from that beast a few months ago, and soon after she was made queen and she has been traveling with Link to rebuild the kingdom.”

“I see… thank you.” Time said.

The group left for the house of the new hero. Wind bounced along, “I wonder what he’s like. Do you think he can cook?”

Legend laughed, “Yeah right, if he’s anything like the rest of us then cooking is a complete disaster.”

Wind stuck his tongue out at Legend and they all, except Legend, laughed.

It wasn’t long after that they arrived at the hero’s house.

“Should we knock?” Sky asked.

Time, instead of answering, decided to knock on the door. Silence.

“Hello?” Warriors called.

No reply.

Four kicked a rock, “Guess he’s not home.”

Twilight stared at the house. It was...familiar. It felt as if all his answers were at the top of his thoughts, if only he knew what they were.

_The young man threw his door open and ushered Twilight inside._

_His face, like before, remained fuzzy. The house was small, but homey. There was furniture and kitchen and stairs._

_“What do you think?” The man’s voice was hoarse, like he didn’t use it often._

_Twilight studied the inside of the house and gave a simple nod of approval. A large grin grew on the man’s face._

_“Great! Now how ‘bout I make supper…”_

“Twilight?” Sky some softly and with a warmth that most of the group didn’t have. “Are you alright? You spaced out on us again.”

A quick glance showed the others talking in a small group while constantly looking at him and Sky.

They seemed to be asking Time about it, but of course the man didn’t know.

“Yeah… I’m fine.”

Sky didn’t look sure, but he didn’t push.

“Do we know where this new hero is? Because he’s not here and none of us has a map or any clue of where we’re going.” Legend said.

The group was quiet before, “I think I know where he is.”

Twilight wasn’t quite sure why he said that, but he didn’t find himself regretting it. The others stared at him.

Warriors scoffed. “Twilight how could possib-“

“I just do! I need you all to trust me in this.”

They were silent.

“I trust you pup.”

Twilight had never felt so thankful to have Time. The others eventually murmured agreements and once again the group was off to find the hero.

-<>-<>-<>-<>-

It was a few days later when they arrived at a broken castle. Everyone was horrified at the ruins, villages, temples, homes, and countless other things seemed to have been destroyed. Even Time seemed disturbed.

Legend gaped. “What the-“

“Language!” Sky interrupted.

Legend rolled his eyes, “what makes you think I was going to curse?”

“Experience.” Everyone deadpanned.

Legend grunted but otherwise stayed quiet.

Twilight continued to lead the group into the castle. The inside was broken and full of destroyed belongings. Yet, the master sword started to glow.

They all stopped and waited for Sky to listen to what Fi was saying. “She...she says he’s near.” Sky said.

Legend rolled his eyes, “Well that’s handy, why didn’t we use her to find him?”

No one answered.

Instantly, they all started to scan and search the rooms they passed until they made it to large doors.

Faint voices could be heard speaking. Twilight was sure that the others could hear his heart race. The voices… they felt so painfully familiar.

He took a few steps forward. As they drew closer, the voices suddenly stopped. The group of heroes looked at each other and hesitantly Twilight knocked.

The hero must have hit harder than intended because the doors slowly slid open, revealing the room. All that filled the room was a stool, two capes, and… hair?

Time and Twilight both walked into the room, but before they could take more than a few steps a blade was held to each of their necks. Well… a blade and what seemed to be a pair of scissors.

A young Hylian woman who had half of her hair chopped off was holding a sword to Time’s neck. The other, a young man, was holding a pair of scissors to Twilights.

Twilight watched as the young man who held the scissors studied the group. He saw how the man’s eyes instantly took in the weapons, armor, and magic items they carried.

Despite the fact that two of his comrades were literally at blades edge, Sky Asked, “Is that the master sword?!?”

Immediately, everyone noticed that the sword the young woman was wielding was indeed the master sword.

The young woman sent a quick glance to the young man and they both removed the blades from Time and Twilight’s necks.

Her eyes were cold and narrowed, “What do you want?” Her voice was young and Twilight just knows that he knows her voice. It was at the edge of his brain...

Time held his hands up in a peaceful gesture, “We only want to talk.”

She studied the eight of the heroes while the man watched for any sign of violence. The woman once again glanced at her partner and it almost felt as if they were having a silent conversation.

Throughout this, Twilight couldn’t help but stare at the young man. He, like everything else in this world, seemed familiar. Especially those eyes, blue, kind, intelligent, and… sad. The pair's eyes seemed so horribly sad.

It made sense, their world was literally in ruins. The ashes seemed to be etched permanently into the world.

And then the man’s eyes met Twilight’s and it all clicked. Memories of the past(future?). All the nightmares, battles, adventures, and dreams. It all made sense now.

Twilight remembered having to watch as Link went into the ruined castle to free Zelda and defeat the calamity. He remembered feeling so proud as he watched the two Hylians embrace before disappearing.

Before he could even think about anything Twilight breathed, “Cub.”

Both the Link and Zelda’s eyes snapped to the hero and he saw recognition flare.

Zelda nudged the champion, “Is this him?”

Instead, Link stared at Twilight, “You always show up when I need you, don’t you?”

Despite the confusion that the other’s felt, Twilight responded, “Well this time we kinda need you.”

Zelda sighed and pulled Link’s sleeve, “Come on. If we’re going to get some life changing revelation you may as well finish cutting my hair.”

Link rolled his eyes and walked back to where Zelda was now waiting.

The seven heroes left stared at Twilight.

“Care to tell us what that was about?” Time asked.

Twilight glanced to the two young adults in the other room. “I’ll tell you later, but for now let’s just say we have history.”

None of them seemed satisfied with the answer, but they didn’t have time to push it further before Zelda was calling them in to explain everything.

Time sighed, “Fine. But you will explain later.”

Grinning, Twilight nodded and they all went into the room. It was great to have his cub back.


End file.
